1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver holder that may receive screwdriver tips and sockets therein for convenient use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screwdrivers and socket wrenches are often used in daily life. Yet, the user is troubled with carriage and/or storage of the tools. More specifically, it is a usual event that the user cannot find the proper tool when required, or the user has to use a bag or box for carrying all sizes of the tools. The present invention is intended to provide an improved screwdriver handle to solve this problem.